


Johnny Feelgood

by chellefic



Series: Stationed in Pegasus [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Rodney is distracted. John finds a way to make him focus.





	Johnny Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> Danvers asked what happened after "I Was Stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt." This is what happened.

"You're thinking about work," John accused, pulling away from Rodney.

"No, I'm not," Rodney said, reaching for him.

John's eyes narrowed. "You are, too."

"Okay, yes, but Radek's discovery is really--" John's eyes narrowed further and Rodney stopped talking. "We were only kissing," Rodney added defensively. "It's not like we were having sex."

"Only kissing," John repeated.

"That didn't come out right." Rodney was trying to look apologetic, but John wasn't buying it. Rodney must have realized John wasn't buying it, because he switched tactics. "It's not like you never think about other things during sex."

"I don't."

"So that time Rodney sounded suspiciously like Ronon you were completely focused on sex with me."

"I did not say 'Ronon.' I was trying to say Rodney but with your fingers in my ass and your mouth on my cock it was a little hard for me to enunciate."

"Oh," Rodney said, looking only somewhat abashed.

"You, on the other hand," John said, poking him in the chest for emphasis, "think about other things all the time."

"Not all the time."

John glared.

"We've been together for four years. That's a long time. Things get kind of…" Rodney's voice trailed off as John's expression hardened. "You know, you're right. I should only be thinking of you when we have sex, even if we're just kissing. I'll do better from now on, I promise."

John simply stared for a long moment, drawing it out. Teasing Rodney when Rodney didn't realize he was being teased was fun; teasing him when he deserved it was even better. "Yes, you will," he said when Rodney started to squirm. "Now take off your clothes."

"You still want to…" Rodney sounded genuinely hopeful.

"Clothes, Rodney."

"Right." He slid to the far edge of the bed and stood, tugging his shirt off. Then he started on his pants. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

"I might."

Rodney paused with his pants and boxers around his thighs. "This is some sort of punishment, isn't it? I already apologized."

John gazed at him impassively, not smiling at the sight of Rodney's soft cock starting to harden although he really wanted to. "Just get undressed."

After a moment of gazing intently at him, Rodney nodded and shoved his pants to the floor. Then, naked, he climbed into the bed, lying flat on his back next to John, his semi-hard cock sticking up. "Your turn now."

"Not yet," John said, resting a hand on Rodney's belly. It was still soft after years in another galaxy. To be honest, John liked that, liked that this part of Rodney hadn't changed. Leaning down, he kissed Rodney slowly, teasing Rodney's lips with his own, drawing away when Rodney tried to deepen it.

Rodney reached for him, but John shook his head and Rodney dropped his hand. "You have to stay still," John said.

"Still?"

John nodded. "Completely still. That way you'll be too busy not moving for your attention to wander." Before Rodney could answer, John kissed him again, still slow and sweet. Capturing Rodney's lower lip, he sucked it lightly before returning to slow, lazy kisses.

He kept kissing Rodney, with his hand on Rodney's belly the only place they were touching, until Rodney groaned. Then he deepened the kiss, just a little, because he needed to, not because Rodney had groaned.

Rodney kissed him back eagerly, so eagerly that John had no doubt Rodney was thinking about him, and not Zelenka's latest discovery.

Trailing his lips along Rodney's jaw, John kissed his way to that place just below Rodney's ear, the one John saved for special occasions. He sucked gently, feeling the tremble in Rodney's belly. "Still," John whispered, and sucked again, a little harder this time.

Teasing his way down Rodney's neck with light kisses and hints of teeth, John shifted so that he was kneeling over Rodney, weight on his hands and knees, not touching Rodney anywhere except where his mouth connected with Rodney's neck.

"You are such a tease," Rodney muttered, sounding more horny than annoyed, and John grinned into his skin. He was a tease and Rodney deserved to be teased. It was destiny, or maybe bad karma.

John took his time traversing Rodney's collarbone and even longer to get to a nipple. Rodney started to arch when John sucked on it, but John was prepared and he pulled away as soon as Rodney began to move. Rodney glared at him and John simply gazed back, one corner of his mouth slightly lifted, until Rodney huffed and said, "Fine. I'll keep still."

Lowering his mouth to the other nipple, John licked it quickly, with just the tip of his tongue. Then he circled his tongue around the edge before closing his mouth over it and sucking hard. Rodney groaned, but he kept still.

John sucked it again, this time for him. He had a weakness for the feel of Rodney's nipples in his mouth, tiny and yet perfectly round, so unlike the rest of Rodney, who was a little ungainly and a lot imperfect.

It wasn't easy, but John forced himself to release Rodney's nipple and brush teasing kisses along Rodney's side and across the gentle swell of his stomach. He nibbled at Rodney's hip bone, careful not to touch Rodney's cock.

Then he sat back on his knees and just looked. Even after four years the sight of a naked, aroused Rodney could still make his dick twitch with happy anticipation.

"What are you planning?" Rodney asked, somehow managing to look suspicious and horny at the same time.

"I am planning on keeping your attention."

"Oh, you have my attention." Rodney glanced meaningfully at his dick.

"I can see that." He could. Rodney had a nice cock. Thick and solid, it fit perfectly in John's hand. His mouth. His ass. Too bad he wasn't planning on doing anything with it. At least not yet. Leaning across the bed, he opened the drawer in Rodney's nightstand and pulled out the lube.

Rodney smiled, his eyes on the tube in John's hand. John dangled it from his fingers, swinging it back and forth. "Close your eyes," he said, and Rodney promptly closed his eyes. "Keep them closed until I say you can open them."

"Wouldn't it be easier to blindfold me?"

"You peek."

"I try not to, but you need to make better blindfolds."

"Why should I bother when I can just have you close your eyes?" John said, opening the lube with an audible snap.

"Good point," Rodney answered after a moment.

John squirted some lube onto his palm and pressed his fingers into it. "I thought so." Fingers covered, he stretched out on his side next to Rodney. Taking hold of Rodney's thigh, he moved Rodney's leg so that it was stretched over his hip, opening Rodney up. Then he traced Rodney's entrance with a single finger.

"Cold," Rodney said, shivering a little.

"It'll get warmer," John said softly, his mouth not far from Rodney's ear. Closing his own eyes, he kept moving his finger in slow circles, enjoying the familiar sensation of hair and wrinkled skin. He drew in a deep breath, filling himself with Rodney's scent. Rodney always smelled good, even when they hadn't showered for a couple of days. Sometimes, when he was tense, Rodney's smell would be enough to relax him, at least a little. Other times, he'd smell Rodney and get hard as a rock, which could be damned inconvenient.

Pressing a kiss to Rodney's shoulder, he pressed in with his finger. Rodney made a quiet, pleased sound. "You feel that," John whispered.

"Of course I feel it," Rodney answered, but there was no testiness in his tone.

"Are you thinking about it?" John pushed his finger a little deeper.

"Thinking?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, thinking, that thing you do with that oversized brain of yours." John kissed the side of his neck. "You promised you'd only think about me when we were having sex. So are you?"

"Um, yes."

"You don’t sound very certain."

"You're not exactly making it easy."

"I'm not?" John asked innocently, pulling his finger back before easing it farther inside.

"No, no you're not."

"I can think," John said quietly. He lowered his voice still further. "Do you want to hear what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes." Rodney sounded vulnerable and needy, and John smiled to himself.

"I'm thinking about you, about how it feels to touch you, about how warm and tight you are inside."

"Oh."

John crooked his finger, touching Rodney's prostate. "I'm thinking about how much you love it when I touch you here." He brushed Rodney's prostate a second time.

"You do love it, don't you, Rodney?"

"Yes. God, John, you know I do."

Drawing his finger back, John began to slowly fuck him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked again, quietly insistent.

"Fuck."

John brushed a kiss to the space just under Rodney's ear. "Don't you mean 'fucking?'"

"How am I supposed to think when you're--" John pressed on Rodney's prostate and he gasped. "Doing that?"

"You're multitalented. And if you can't think I might have to stop."

"Okay, okay. I’m thinking about you."

"What about me?" John's mouth brushed Rodney's ear with his lips as he spoke.

"You…" John changed the rhythm, skimming across Rodney's prostate with his finger as he pushed quickly inside. "You're a bastard," Rodney managed to say.

"Then I should stop. You wouldn't want to have sex with a bastard."

"Yes, I would. Yes, I…"

"Come on, Rodney. You can get out a sentence at least."

"I think you make me crazy, and turn me on, and are going to drive me out of my mind someday."

"Someday?" John sucked lightly on Rodney's earlobe, and Rodney whimpered.

"Today."

"Want to know what I think?"

"What?" Rodney breathed.

"I think you need me to finger fuck you. I think you need to lie there, perfectly still, while I slide my fingers in and out of your tight, warm ass."

Rodney groaned.

"I think you feel really good inside, smooth and welcoming. Do you have any idea how much I love fucking you? Sinking into you and just feeling you all around me. My cock thinks your ass is the best place it's ever been, other than your mouth. And looking down and seeing you," John opened his eyes, studying Rodney's profile as he spoke, "seeing the way you look, stretched around my cock. The first few times I nearly came just from looking."

"Oh, God, John."

Withdrawing his finger until just the tip was inside, John eased a second finger in, feeling Rodney stretch.

"Please," Rodney whispered.

"Look at me." Rodney opened his eyes, turning his face toward John's. "Feel that," John whispered. "Feel me touching you."

"I do."

John nodded once and shifted so that he could kiss Rodney. He stopped moving his fingers, concentrating on the kiss. Then he pushed lightly on Rodney's prostate, just as his tongue touched Rodney's. Rodney made a low, desperate sound.

"I want you to come, just from this, just from me touching you. Can you do that?" John asked gently.

"I want to," Rodney whispered.

"Good." John kissed him again, fucking him slowly. "Good." Rodney groaned and John deepened the kiss, tasting Rodney's arousal, letting Rodney taste his.

Rodney was so open, and John turned his fingers, caressing Rodney. Rodney felt incredibly good around his fingers, everything John had said he was and more. John was achingly hard, but that was okay. He could wait. Rodney, though, Rodney was groaning almost non-stop, and John was tempted to tell him he could move.

"I can feel you," Rodney whispered.

"I can feel you, too," John whispered back, moving his fingers a little faster.

"I need…"

"What do you need?" He could feel the tension in Rodney, feel how close he was. His eyes were wide with arousal, and John stared into them.

"My cock… I can't… I need… just a touch."

"Just a little more." John moved his fingers a little faster, holding Rodney's gaze with his own.

Rodney's mouth was open and he was panting a little, but then he stopped, and John felt him contract around his fingers and then Rodney was coming, his cock jerking in the air.

John watched him, watched his face as Rodney's eyes fell shut and his hips lifted into the air, his entire body shaking. John waited until he stopped shaking and then eased his fingers free.

Rolling onto his side, Rodney curled into John, and John stroked his back. "I knew you could do it."

"I'm glad one of us did," Rodney muttered.

John laughed. "But it was good, wasn't it?"

"It was incredible."

John grinned.

Rodney looked up at him. "You don't have to look so smug about it."

"Yes, I do."

Pressing a hand to John's cock, Rodney said, "You know what they say about revenge?"

"That it's good for the soul?"

Rodney kissed him, long and deep, his hand squeezing John's cock and making him groan. "I am going to make you come so hard," Rodney said, drawing back just enough that he could speak.

John didn't think it was much of a threat. "Are you?"

"I am."

"Shouldn't you get started?"

"You have to get undressed first," Rodney pointed out.

"Right." John rolled to his feet, and pulled off his shirt. Then he opened his pants, almost moaning with relief as his cock pushed forward.

Rodney caught John's eye and slid his hand up his chest through the come dotting it, to a nipple, spreading the fluid over his nipple.

Staring, John groaned. Rodney smiled and brushed his nipple again. John pushed his pants to the floor and climbed back onto the bed. His mouth went straight to Rodney's nipple and he sucked eagerly, tasting Rodney's skin and Rodney's come.

His hands in John's hair, Rodney urged him upward. John moaned in protest, but he went. His mouth met Rodney's and John lost himself in Rodney's taste, feeling all of Rodney under him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how turned on are you?" Rodney asked softly, stroking John's back before cupping John's ass in his hands.

"Twenty-seven." John shuddered, burying his face in Rodney's neck.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"So do it."

John shifted back onto his knees. "Lube," he said, looking around, trying to remember where he'd put it.

Rodney gathered the fluid from his chest with his fingers and then reached for John's cock.

"Oh, God," John said, staring as Rodney rubbed his own fluid on John's cock.

Withdrawing his hand, Rodney pulled his legs back and then placed his hands behind his knees, holding himself open. John bit his lower lip, and inched forward until his cock brushed Rodney's ass. Then he held himself in place, and pushed.

Rodney opened, warm and welcoming, and John sank into him with a low groan, stretching out over Rodney so he could get deeper, could get more of himself into Rodney.

"What are you thinking about?" Rodney whispered.

"You, Rodney, always you."

Rodney lifted himself up, resting on one elbow and sliding the fingers of his other hand into John's hair, his ankles locking around John's hips. He let Rodney control their kiss, because he wasn't in any shape to control anything.

Then he started moving. Tiny movements, because larger ones would have been too much.

Rodney lay back, stroking John's cheek with his hand.

After just a few strokes he was moving faster, and pulling almost all the way out before pushing back into Rodney. Rodney moved with him.

The smell of Rodney and sex was all around him, and John lost what little control he still had, his hips moving faster and faster as he fucked Rodney, open and wanting beneath him. He kept moving as he came, unable to stop, needing to feel Rodney's insides rubbing his cock as he moved, pleasure blotting out everything else.

He collapsed against Rodney, and strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. "God, that was good," John said to the side of Rodney's neck when he could speak again.

Rodney chuckled. "Maybe I should let my attention wander more often."

John nipped him.

"Lieutenant Holbrook has a crush on you," Rodney said in a clear attempt to change the subject.

"Ummm," John agreed.

"You could start thinking about her during sex."

"I could." John lifted his head, looking down at Rodney. "And then you'd have to find a way to keep my attention."

"I could do that."

John was sure he could too, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Maybe."

Rodney snorted and closed his eyes. John settled against him and closed his too.


End file.
